


Fever

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Osmosis Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Summary: Here's a pic of Ann http://fav.me/d9hvl0x





	

Sitting in the window frame of his apartment Osmosis Jones looked out out at the City of Hector thinking back to the very unexpected relationship he'd had back in Frank. He had no idea how or why it had happened but after relentlessly being harassed by a certain La Muerta Roja, Ozzy had finally relented and agreed to give Thrax a chance as long as he agreed not to kill Frank. In the beginning of the relationship the white blood cell kept a careful eye on the virus fully expecting him to stab him in the back the first chance he got, but as time went on Ozzy slowly began realizing that Thrax was genially interested in him. After all he was the only one who had ever figure out Thraxs plan and almost defeat him in his entire time of trying to get into the medical books. However throughout it all Ozzy had never known how much he cared for and loved Thrax, even though he never thought it was possible and he was devastated when he, Drix and, Ann were sucked up by that mosquito and brought to Hector. Ozzy did like living in Hector, but he still missed Thrax. Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around himself and he could feel the virus' arms around him as well as the almost unbearable fever they'd made when they were alone together. Groaning Ozzy tensed when he heard Drixs dog, Dander, barking at something inside the apartment and reluctantly opened his eyes.  
"What're you barkin' at, huh?" Ozzy asked getting down from the window. Dander just sat in front of him looking behind him "dumb dog"  
Staring down at the dog Ozzy debated on whether or not he was going to sit back down or go out for a walk when he felt a pair of strong arms pulling him back to someone's toned chest holding him tight before he was spun around and had a pair of lips press up against his own.  
"Hi baby"  
"Thax!" Ozzy said lighting up "how'd you find me?"  
"Jones, baby, you're my flame. Nothing could've stopped me from findin' you"  
Smiling deviously Thrax pulled Ozzy into a very passionate kiss as the white blood cell wrapped his arms around the virus' neck bringing them flush together. Sliding one of his clawed hands down Ozzys waist Thrax groped his ass, squeezing it until Ozzy opened his mouth and he could slip his tongue past the white blood cells lips exploring his mouth.They both knew their romance was risky, they had love like Romeo and Juliet, at any moment they knew their entire lives could come crashing down around them and one, most likely Thrax, could easily wind up dead. But the risk was worth it. Pulling away from Ozzys lips Thrax traveled down to his neck nipping at his tender membrane until there was a mark, neither one of them hearing the lock on the front door tumbling.  
"I was thinking" Drix said as he and Ann walked into the apartment holding bags of food "we could make tacos for..." he screamed and dropped his bags "Ozzy!"  
Gasping Ozzy pulled away from the virus and looked towards his friends.  
"Great" Thrax grumbled making a face of disgust and rolled his eyes "it's the cold pill"  
"'Sup Bro" Ann said putting her bags in the kitchen before going to pick up Drixs dropped bags  
"Hey there Baby Sis" Thrax said receiving a glare from Ann knowing she hated it when he called her that  
"What is he doing here?" Drix demanded  
"That's none of your damn business" Thrax growled moving away from Ozzy flexing his lit killer claw  
"I believe it is" Drix said cocking his arm cannon  
Looking at each other both Ann and Ozzy knew what was going to happen next.  
"Drix, oh, don't you dare!" Ann said grabbing Drixs cannon arm  
"Thrax stop!" Ozzy said running in front of Thrax, wrapping his arms around the virus' waist  
"Why?" Drix asked glaring over at the growling virus  
"Because I love him" Ozzy said to Drix tightening his hold on Thrax  
"Why, he almost killed Frank, he kidnapped Leah, and he tried to kill you!"  
"I know but..."  
"He's a very determined virus" Ann whispered rubbing Drix face "when he sees somethin' he wants he's goin' after it"  
"Come on Drix" Ozzy pleaded "just give 'im a chance"  
"Please" Ann said giving Drix big puppy dogs eyes paired with a quivering lip  
"Fine" Drix sighed, reluctantly giving in "but if anything happens to Hector I am turning him in"  
"Baby if I did do anything do this boy then I'll be gone with Jones before you can even blink" Thrax said smugly  
"Who said Drix and Dander won't be coming with us?" Ann asked with fists on hips  
"I don't mind the dog but there ain't a chance in hell I'm letting the pill follow us" Thrax said watching Ann wrap her arms possessively around Drix's cannon arm as she pouted angrily  
After what felt like an eternity of the virus siblings death glaring at each other Thrax gave in, knowing he wasn't going to win against her.  
"Whatever" Thrax sighed, annoyed  
"Let's start diner Drix" Ann said smiling sweetly  
"You better treat him right virus" Drix growled at Thrax before he went into the kitchen with Ann, Dander following them  
"Don't worry cold pill I will" Thrax said letting Ozzy drag him over to the couch  
"You didn't kill anyone while you were tryin' to find me did you?" Ozzy asked after they'd sat down  
"Nah baby" Thrax said placing his arm around Ozzys shoulder, who knew he was lying  
Rolling his eyes Ozzy snuggled up to the virus' side happy that they were once again reunited. Smiling softly down at Ozzy Thrax heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Looking up he glanced uninterestedly towards the kitchen watching as Ann and Drix gently bumped into each other and subconsciously lit his claw, tapping it against the top of the couch slowly burning it.  
"You al'ight?" Ozzy asked  
"Yeah baby I'm fine" Thrax said deactivating his killer claw  
"You sure?"  
"Here" Thrax said holding out his hypothalamus chain "put this on"  
"Why" Ozzy asked eyeing the chain suspiciously, thinking back to when Thrax tried to strangle him with it  
"It'll let everybody know who you belong to" Thrax said wrapping the chain around Ozzys neck twice  
"Yeah like this thing you left on my neck don't already say that" Ozzy said pointing at the hickey  
"What a lovely way to burn, baby" Thrax said leading down to kiss Ozzy sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a pic of Ann http://fav.me/d9hvl0x


End file.
